


Just Another Pet?

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dom/sub, Fingering, Groping, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Pet name, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: Gerard Way needs to save his brother...again. He didn’t really know what that would entail until he met Mr. Frank Anthony Iero Jr.🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Just Another Pet?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that’s been going round my head in varying forms for quite a while...so I finally got round to writing it. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> 🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃🙂🙃

Gerard was surprised, but not totally shocked when he saw what was waiting for him in the abandoned dance hall. There, perched on the edge of a large black desk in the middle of the otherwise empty room, was Mr. Frank Anthony Iero Jr, the newly crowned head of the New Jersey mafia, but he wasn’t the surprise...the surprising thing was that instead of guard dogs sat obediently next to him, ready to attack at any moment...there were three very large wolves, one of them laying on top of the desk. Gerard swallowed...he really didn’t want to be eaten today.

Frank Anthony Iero jr. was a strong and _mostly_ decent 27 year old man. He had acquired the position that he now held when his father, Frank Anthony Iero II, the former head of the New Jersey mafia, had died. His new status had been challenged by some of course, but he’d silenced them quickly, either with words...or by sending them to their early graves. He could fight, and he was never one to back down to a challenge.  
Frank prided himself on knowing almost everyone in the town he lived in; Belleville, but somehow, the young man who was being lead toward him now...was completely unknown to him. He frowned; that was just not acceptable.

"And who do we have here?"

He spoke clearly to one of his men who was holding the stranger's right elbow, as if he thought the boy was about to turn tail and run away.

"Gerard Way sir. He’s Mikey’s brother."

Frank nodded thoughtfully, eyeing the clearly scared boy. Mikey had mentioned a younger brother once, but he’d never said his name...or the fact that he looked like an ink haired angel; all pale skin and big bright hazel eyes, that almost looked like honey when the light caught them.

"Gerard huh?...and what brings you here today Gerard?"

Gerard swallowed, his lip trembling slightly as one of the wolves lifted it's big head and stared right at him.

"I err..."

"Well?..."

Frank prompted.

"I don’t have all day."

Gerard whimpered softly, digging his short fingernails into the palms of his hands...he had never been this scared in all his life; he thought he might piss himself...or pass out.

"I’m...I’m here about M-Mikey."

"What about him?"

"He...he owes you money?"

"He does..."

Frank confirmed with a sharp nod.

"Rather a lot of money actually. Are you here to pay it for him?"

Gerard swallowed and nervously shook his head.

"We...we don’t have the money."

Frank was getting annoyed now; they were talking in circles.

"Then why, pray tell, are you here?"

"I’m...I’m here to...to o-offer my s-services."

Frank stared at the visibly shaking boy for a long moment...then burst out laughing, his men all joining in almost instantly. Gerard’s cheeks burned as he lowered his head, terrified that he was about to be shot for being so stupid...or fed to the wolves..._literally_.  
After a couple of the longest minutes of Gerard’s young life, Frank finally got himself under control, clearing his throat and wiping his eyes, a bright grin fixed on his lips as he pushed himself up off the desk and walked the dozen or so feet to stand in front of the younger boy. He reached out to grab Gerard’s chin, lifting it and ignoring the startled squeak that escaped the boy's pink lips. He looked into the boy's now impossibly wide eyes; there was fear there of course, but there was something else there too, something Frank wasn’t expecting: determination. Maybe he could be of some use after all.

"How old are you Gerard?"

Gerard swallowed, hoping Frank couldn’t feel him tremble...or smell his fear.

"S-sevent-teen, sir."

"17 huh? Well, you’re too young and sweet to work collections...but I think we can come to an understanding."

Gerard took a breath, sniffing slightly.

"An...understanding?"

Frank grinned wolfishly, fingers gripping Gerard’s chin a little tighter.

"Yeah..."

He licked his lips, looking the boy up and down again, a predatory look shining in his eyes. Gerard shuddered as realisation hit him and Frank returned to his eyes, grin spreading more.

"If you stay here with me for one month, I will excuse Mikey's entire debt to me...sound fair?"

Gerard knew he should say no, that they would find another way to pay...but right now he couldn’t think of anything except for Frank fuckin' Iero's fingers digging bruises into his fragile skin, and all the other things he knew the man could, _and would_ do to him. He could feel his own cock twitch to life in his pants as he felt Frank's hot breath on his face; so close, laced with the scents of coffee and cigarettes. He breathed in deep, his heart picking up the pace as Frank watched his pupils dilate, a knowing smirk touching his lips as if he could read Gerard’s mind.

"Yes."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Yes what?"

Gerard flushed, licking his lips.

"Yes, sir."

He breathed in little more than a whisper. Frank grinned, his other hand slipping between the boy's legs to cup his hardening length through his jeans. Gerard gasped, eyes going wide for a moment before fluttering closed as Frank started to fondle him through the heavy cloth...too much, but not nearly enough.

Gerard had forgotten the wolves. He’d forgotten the men that dragged him in and the ones he’d seen stood at the back of the hall...all there was now was Frank, his hand roughly rubbing Gerard’s cock through denim. Gerard moaned, his body trembling as he felt Frank lean into him, nuzzling at his neck while tipping his head to the right, fingers still gripping his chin painfully.

"Spread your legs for me."

Frank muttered in his ear. Gerard did as he was told, shuffling his feet apart on the dark stained floorboards to give Frank more room. Frank licked a stripe up the side of Gerard’s neck as he pushed his hand further between Gerard’s thighs, his fingertips grazing over the boy's covered entrance, then bit down hard just behind his ear, making Gerard yelp. Gerard grabbed at Frank’s biceps as his knees turned to jelly beneath him.  
Frank grinned, then started sucking a dark mark into Gerard’s skin, loving the noises he was drawing from the boy. 

Had he done this before, or was Gerard a virgin?...the thought suddenly hit Frank like a ton of bricks; was he about to take the boy's cherry? Swallowing, he forced himself to stop, despite the fact that his own cock was as hard as rock right now. He pulled back to look in Gerard’s eyes again...they were closed, a blissed out look on his young face, his lips parted in a soft o. Frank took a breath...he could take the boy now and wouldn’t get an argument...but he needed to know, and he needed consent; Frank may be a lot of things, but he was no rapist.

"Gerard?..."

Slowly, Gerard’s eyes fluttered open a little, remaining hooded with desire, his hazel/greens almost completely eclipsed by his pupils now.

"Gerard, have you ever done this before?..."

Frank released Gerard’s chin, and the boy shook his head slowly, as if in a daze. Frank swallowed thickly, his cock twitching.

"Gerard, are you telling me that you’re a virgin?..."

Gerard nodded, eyelids fluttering and lips curling up a little at the corners. Frank smiled, reaching up to push the boy's silky black hair off of his face, then cupping his cheek softly. He felt Gerard lean into his touch.

"Do you want this?..."

He asked softly, giving Gerard’s cock a firm squeeze to define his question. Gerard drew in a sharp breath, eyes widening slightly before he relaxed again, nodding his head.

"I need to hear you baby. Use your words."

Gerard blinked at him for a second or two, then smiled.

"Yes sir, I...I want this."

Frank grinned wide...that was all he needed. In a moment, he crashed his mouth to the boy's, kissing him hungrily as he grappled with Gerard’s flys, pulling down the zip and popping the button before shoving his hand inside. He felt lace and smirked.

"Dirty boy..."

He chuckled, fingers making fast work of ripping the fragile fabric so he could get to the hot flesh beneath.

"I’ll buy y' new ones."

He wrapped his fingers around Gerard’s erection...it wasn’t big, but it fit perfectly in Frank’s work calloused hand...and started to jack him quickly, a litany of curses and moans dripping from Gerard’s pretty mouth.  
Frank grabbed the top of Gerard’s shirt with his free hand and tore it roughly from his body. The revealed skin was just as soft and pale as the boy's face, and there wasn’t a single hair or scar to be seen...though there was a large but faint bruise on his right hip, now revealed as the boy's jeans were halfway down his thighs. Frank vowed to ask about it...later.

Gerard whimpered; he liked that shirt. Things were happening so fast and he wasn’t really even sure why he was here any more, but he liked it, he didn’t want this to stop.  
Suddenly, Frank was pushing him down onto his knees. Gerard’s eyes opened wide as he heard Frank’s zipper opening and he came face to face with the older man's rather impressive cock.

"You ever sucked cock before?"

Frank said from above him. Gerard shook his head, eyes staying trained on the dark, glistening head just a few inches from his face.

"No sir."

Frank cupped his cheek gently with one hand as he held his cock with the other.

"Open up..."

Gerard did as he was told, opening his mouth wide, his tongue lolling out slightly. He heard Frank make a low growling sound, before he guided his fat cock into Gerard’s waiting mouth. Gerard sucked in a breath through his nose as his lips were stretched impossibly wide around the hot, faintly musky flesh.

"Ahh. That’s it, just relax..."

Frank’s hands moved into Gerard’s hair, gripping almost tenderly as he started to slowly push further in. A moan slipped from his lips as the head of his cock hit the back of Gerard’s throat, making the boy gag, his eyes watering. Frank smirked, then drew back a little before pushing back in.

"Put you hands behind your back and relax Gerard."

Frank ordered. Gerard complied, linking his fingers together and doing his best to relax his throat...he didn’t want to choke. Frank grinned and continued to move, slowly fucking the boy's hot wet mouth...God it felt good!  
After a couple of minutes, just as Gerard was starting to get his gag reflex under control...Frank pulled out. He didn’t want to cum in the boy's mouth..._this_ time.  
He looked down at the boy, admiring his flushed cheeks; wet with tears. Half hooded eyes stared back with longing. Frank smirked as he saw the boy's cock, hard and red, curved up toward his pale stomach. Next time, he’d have great fun sucking on that...but not now.

"Stand up and take your pants off..."

Gerard nodded obediently, moving as if in a daze to comply to Frank’s demand. He struggled up onto his feet, jeans still down around his knees, then quickly toed off his sneakers before shedding his jeans and socks in one go. He straightened up, hands moving to link behind his back without even being told. Frank was impressed.

"Beautiful..."

He breathed, taking in the sight before him. Gerard was slim, but not skinny. His skin looked like fresh cream; silky and pale...though there were a few bruises that concerned Frank somewhat. A conversation for later though. Frank walked slowly around the boy, one hand stroking the pale skin of his hips and ass as he went. He felt the boy shiver under his touch, and knew that he could do almost anything to him right now. Frank smirked as all the dirty things he had planned flashed through his mind. Returning to stand in front of the boy, Frank reached up and cupped his cheek, just feeling the soft, flushed skin against his palm as he stared at him.

"Last chance to back out."

He said gently, praying that Gerard wouldn’t want to. A slow smile spreading on Gerard’s lips as he turned his face slightly, pressing a tiny kiss to Frank’s hand.

"I don’t want to back out...sir."

He said softly, but clearly. Frank smiled, stroking his thumb over the apple of Gerard’s cheek.

"Good..."

He withdrew his hand and took a step to the right.

"Bend over the desk..."

Gerard stepped forward, but hesitated when he saw that one of the wolves was still laying on the desk, big dark eyes staring at him. He glanced nervously at Frank, who raised an eyebrow, then chuckled.

"Bella, off."

He commanded. The big white wolf huffed slightly, then stood up and jumped off of the table, walking a few feet away before flopping down beside one of the others. Frank grinned and gestured toward the newly vacated desk. Gerard smiled shyly, then walked over and bent himself over the desk, crossing his arms under his head. Frank felt his cock twitch heavily at the sight of Gerard’s pretty little ass...he couldn’t wait to get in there, but he must. Walking around to the other side of the desk, Frank opened a drawer and retrieved a half empty bottle of lube. He closed the drawer, then walked back around behind the boy. He popped the cap on the bottle and squirted some of the sticky clear gel onto his fingers, then set the bottle on the table to his right.

"Just relax..."

He cooed softly, placing his clean hand gently on Gerard’s hip. He felt him tense up, a sharp intake of air accompanying the flinch...then he relaxed again.

"I’m gonna prep you now. If it’s too much, tell me."

Frank wasn’t usually this gentle or caring with his partners, but something about the boy made him want to make his first time something good to remember...not just a nightmare. He moved his lubed fingers to Gerard’s tight little pink hole and slowly stroked them around his rim. Gerard whimpered at the cold gel for a second, then shuddered as Frank pressed the tip of his index finger into his hole. Frank smiled, licking his lips as he pushed his finger in further.  
Gerard’s lip trembled and his eyes watered at the sensation. He’d never even done this to himself, and suddenly he couldn’t remember why not...it was weird, but damn if it didn’t feel good. He shifted his hips slightly, his hard cock rubbing against the edge of the desk below him. He needed more.

"Stay still..."

Frank commanded. Reluctantly, Gerard obliged. Frank started to move his finger in and out of the boy, twisting and crooking it ever so often to draw soft moans and gasps from Gerard’s lips. Those sounds were going straight to Frank’s cock. After a couple of minutes, Frank added the second finger, making Gerard whimper quietly, tensing for a moment before letting him in. Frank gently rubbed his clean hand over Gerard’s lower back, cooing to him soothingly until he stilled.

"Good boy. Doing so good for me."

Frank began stretching Gerard open, scissoring and twisting his fingers inside him, fucking the boy with his digits as he searched for that spot that would make Gerard see stars. When he found it, Gerard let out the most porn-worthy moan Frank had ever heard. Frank grinned, rubbing the pads of his fingers over that one spot deliberately.

"Right there?"

He teased. Gerard couldn’t speak, he could barely even think right now. He nodded vigorously, hoping Frank would never stop whatever the fuck he was doing.  
But a Frank did stop. After nearly a minute of abusing Gerard’s prostate, he withdrew his fingers completely from the boy, leaving Gerard feeling empty and desperate. He whined high in his throat, and received a short sharp smack to his left buttock for his troubles.

"Hush. Don’t be a needy little pet..."

Gerard stilled...was that all he was; just another pet?  
His thoughts derailed before he could worry more however, when he felt one of Frank’s hands on his hip, and the blunt head of his thick hard cock pressing against his entrance. He drew in a deep breath and tried to relax as Frank started to push in...Frank’s cock was a Hell of a lot bigger than his fingers. Gerard felt tears slip from his eyes as he was stretched open painfully wide. Was it meant to hurt like this? He sobbed, fingernails digging into the wood of the desk as he squeezed his eyes tight shut.

Frank paused, just a couple of inches in.

"Easy pet...I got you."

He stayed still for a minute,stroking Gerard’s sides and murmuring soothing words to him as Gerard cried. Frank didn’t want to hurt him. It wasn’t his fault that his cock was so big.  
After a minute or two, Gerard nodded for Frank to continue. Frank leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Gerard’s shoulder blade, then slowly started to press in again. This time, he didn’t stop until he was buried balls deep in the quivering boy...then, he stilled.

"I won’t move again til you tell me."

He said softly. Gerard swallowed and nodded slightly in understanding as his muscles twitched and nerves screamed at him to hold still or accept unimaginable pain. He’d never thought sex could hurt _this_ much...but he wasn’t about to back out now.  
After a few excruciatingly long minutes, with Frank soothing him and murmuring gentle words, Gerard started to get restless. He shifted his hips, testing how it felt, and was pleased when it barely hurt anymore. Instead, there was a flash of pleasure as Frank’s thick cock brushed against his prostate. Gerard shivered and moved again.

"I’m...I’m r-ready."

He stuttered out. Frank grinned, pulling back a tiny bit, then pushing back in.

"You sure?"

Gerard moaned quietly.

"Yesss."

Frank chuckled, then shifted himself more upright, placing his hands on Gerard’s narrow hips before pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting back in. The noise that Gerard made was like music to Frank’s ears; a cross between a moan and a scream that made all the wolves heads lift up to see what was happening.  
Frank gripped Gerard’s hips tightly then, probably leaving bruises of his own, and started up a fast, hard pace; fucking into the boy and growling out expletives as Gerard shuddered and wailed beneath him.

Gerard’s cock was slapping against the edge of the desk with each thrust, pre-cum dripping from the tip to splatter on the wooden floor beneath. He couldn’t control the grunts, moans and cries that left his lips as he was pounded hard and deep. He never wanted this to end.  
A small part of his brain whispered to him that Frank’s men were still in the room, just stood there watching them...but the rest of of his brain was like: "Fuck it, let them watch!"

Frank also didn’t care that his men were there, it wasn’t the first time they’d seen something like this...though Frank knew that he wouldn’t be handing Gerard over to them afterward, not like he’d done with Ryan or Brendon. No, Gerard was different.  
They’d said a month, but Frank was fairly certain already that he would never want to let the boy leave.  
Letting go of Gerard’s right hip, Frank moved his hand up into Gerard’s hair, fisting it roughly and forcing the boy's head up.

"Open your eyes..."

He ordered, knowing they were likely screwed shut. Gerard obeyed. Frank looked over to where his men were stood, one at each of the doors at the back of the room, each with a hand down his pants.

"They’re watching you. Do you see what they’re doing?"

"Y-AHHH-yes s-sir."

Frank grinned, leaning in to mutter into Gerard’s ear.

"They want you. Do you think I should let them have you when I’ve finished?"

Gerard whimpered, trying to shake his head, but unable to cause Frank was gripping his hair so tight.

"N-no sir."

"No?..."

Frank feigned surprise as he continued to fuck into the boy, though a bit slower now...slow and deep.

"And why not?"

"Because..."

Gerard swallowed thickly.

"Because I’m...I’m _yours_."

Frank grinned, nipping at Gerard’s earlobe.

"Damn right you are!..."

He straightened up again, returning his hand to Gerard’s hip and speeding up his thrusts.

"No one gets to fuck you but me...you got that?"

He punctuated each word with a hard thrust to Gerard’s prostate, making the boy squeal and shake.

"Y-yes s-sir."

Gerard whimpered quietly. Frank chuckled.

"I can’t hear you."

Gerard swallowed.

"I said...I said YES SIR!"

Frank grinned.

"Good boy."

He continued fucking Gerard hard and fast like that for another couple of minutes, then pulled out, causing Gerard to whine at the loss. Frank smirked.

"Turn around and sit on the desk."

Gerard sobbed slightly, standing up and turning around, before hopping up to sit on the edge. He met Frank’s eyes and Frank couldn’t help himself; he had to kiss him. Cupping Gerard’s cheeks between his hands, he leaned in, moving to stand between Gerard’s spread legs and pressed his lips softly to the younger boy's. It was only a second or two before Gerard started to return the kiss; soft, hesitant lips moving under Frank's more experienced mouth. Frank pressed himself to the boy, his still clothed chest and legs against Gerard’s naked body...his hot and hard exposed cock twitching heavily as he started to grind it against Gerard’s smaller one. Gerard whimpered...he needed more; he needed Frank to fuck him again.

"Shh pet, I got you."

Frank carefully lay Gerard back with one hand on his chest, while he used the other to guide his cock back to the boy's perfect little hole. Gerard hummed happily as Frank pushed back in, bringing one hand up to tangle in his hair while the other headed South.

"Uh uh..."

Frank shook his head, taking Gerard’s wandering hand in his and pinning it above his head.

"I want you to cum from just my _cock_ in your ass...you think you can d-do that pet?"

Gerard whimpered, he was so close already and every time Frank’s cock pounded into his prostate, he was pushed closer and closer. He whined, nodding slightly.

"What was that? I didn’t h-hear you pet."

Frank smirked, thrusting harder and deeper with every word. Gerard swallowed, unsure how Frank could even talk right now, let alone intelligibly.

"Y-yesss-sir."

He gasped, stars of coloured lights exploding in his eyes...he was so goddamn close. Frank grinned, moving his hands down to Gerard’s thighs, lifting them up and almost folding the boy in half as he bent over him, doubling his efforts as sweat dripped from his hair. He was close too, closer than he wanted to admit. He could see Gerard’s eyes roll back, his mouth hung open in an almost constant moan now. He leaned in closer still, feeling the wet tip of Gerard’s cock trapped against his stomach.

"Th-that’s it pet. Doin' so g-good. Come on..._cum_ for me."

Gerard let out a desperate whine...and then he was cumming; hot streaks of sticky white between them, covering his stomach and chest, and the front of Frank’s shirt. And that was it, with the clench of the boy's muscles tight around his cock, Frank was cumming too, filling Gerard til it started to leak back out. Frank continued to fuck into him, his movements stuttering as shocks of oversensitivity wracked both their bodies...until finally, he slowed and stopped, panting heavily as he held himself up over the boy so he didn’t squash him. Once he caught his breath, Frank carefully eased his softening cock out, both of them wincing slightly.

Gerard lay there, naked and covered in cum, more dripping out of his hole as he panted quietly. Frank picked up Gerard’s ruined shirt and wiped himself off before gingerly tucking his cock back into his pants and doing up his zipper. He looked down at the boy and smiled...this one was a keeper. Quietly, he picked up his cellphone and took a couple of pictures, saving them to his "spank bank" file, then put his phone into his pocket and moved to stand over the boy again. He used the still clean end of the ruined shirt to wipe up most of the mess on Gerard’s stomach and thighs, grinning at him when he opened his eyes blearily to see what was happening.

"Hey there. You Ok?"

"Mmm..."

Gerard hummed blissfully.

"Perfect."

Frank chuckled, dropping the shirt on the ground then scooping the pliant boy up into his arms bridal style, gaining a tiny squeak as Gerard’s arms quickly wrapped around his neck like he was afraid he’d be dropped.

"Good..."

Frank murmured, smiling down at his new pet.

"Time for bed."

He carried Gerard toward the back of the room, passing one of the guards without a word before taking him up the stairs beyond. Gerard had a mind to ask what tomorrow held, if this was really just a month to get his brother's debt cleared...or something more?  
And was he really...just another pet?  
In the end though, he found he really didn’t care...cause hour in Mr. Frank Anthony Iero Jr's arms, was better than a lifetime out of them...pet or not. With this realisation in mind, he closed his eyes and smiled as he lay his head on Frank’s shoulder...yes, this was where he was meant to be, and no one was going to tell him different.

_~The End~_


End file.
